


I Lie Awake As My World Sleeps

by triedpklove



Category: Splatoon
Genre: Awkwardness, Crushes, Fluff, M/M, Nightmares, Stargazing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-26
Updated: 2019-09-26
Packaged: 2020-10-28 12:35:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 861
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20778674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/triedpklove/pseuds/triedpklove
Summary: Sometimes all you need to sleep is the stars and someone you love.





	I Lie Awake As My World Sleeps

Nights are commonly cold, often peaceful with many people, creatures, etcetera getting their rest. However, this is not the case for two rambunctious boys with minds full of curiosity. 

Laceless and Prince have been spending much more time together than ever before, each other’s houses basically becoming a second home for the two. Laceless knows Prince’s mansion inside and out, Prince easily familiar with every part of Laceless’ house and the neighborhood around it. 

It was about midnight. Laceless was staying at Prince’s house for the night, sleeping ever so peacefully in Prince’s bed. Prince was sleeping beside him, the two trying to keep distance so no one makes each other uncomfortable. 

As the night passed, Laceless began to squirm in his sleep. His breathing increased, as did his heart rate. He woke up with a jolt, forehead soaked with sweat. Looking over to Prince, he slowly got out of bed, trying his best not to wake him up. He walked over to his door and looked back, watching Prince’s chest rise as he slept peacefully. A faint blush grew across Laceless’ cheeks, a small sigh following afterwards. Laceless snuck out of the room, out of the house, and to the garden. It brought him peace when he was upset, the serenity of the scene familiar in almost every way. He walked through the aisles at each different flower, the names of every one running through his head as he passed them by. 

“Laceless?” A tired voice calls out from the entrance of the garden. “Laceless are you out here?” The voice slowly begins to get closer as it nears Laceless. 

“O-Oh! Mr. Prince, I-“ A small chuckle leaves his mouth. 

“Why are you here? It’s so late… I knew my bed felt lighter…”

“Well, I, um… couldn’t sleep. Bad dream. I-I didn’t want to wake you! You seemed so… peaceful.” The blush from earlier returns, the darkness of the night hiding it. 

“But why come out here? You must be freezing.” Prince sits down next to a flowerbed, patting the seat next to him for Laceless. “We can share a blanket.”

“W-We? But… isn’t that-“

“Don’t worry about personal space. You’re fine.”

Laceless made his way and sat down next to Prince, Prince wrapping the other side of his blanket around Laceless. Laceless tensed, his face becoming hotter as he notices how close he is to Prince. He averts his eyes, trying his best not to worsen his anxiety. He doesn’t want to do anything weird to have Prince move away… but…

Laceless slowly moves his hand to Prince’s, Prince lifting his hand to point at the sky. “Oh, Laceless, look at the stars.”

Laceless pulls his hand back before looking up, the beauty of the sky making him forget everything for a moment.

“...Wow. It’s… pretty. Th-The stars are—!”

“Aren’t they beautiful? Maybe if you look close you’ll see a meteor.”

“...You… um…”  _ Okay, do NOT mess this up. _ “Y-You know what else is be-beau-beautiful?”

Prince looks at Laceless, tilting his head with innocent curiosity. “Hmm?”

Laceless looks at Prince and panics, not wanting to ruin their friendship with a bad one-liner he heard on TV. “Th-The flowers! It’s the flowers.”

“...Y-Yeah! I guess so.” Prince nods before slowly resting his head on Laceless’ shoulder, Laceless turning into metaphorical stone at the simple gesture. “I’m more focused on the stars, though… I see the flowers daily.”

“Yyyyou’re… on my shoulder.”

“Oh! Um, I can move if you want! Sorry about that.”

“No, it- it’s quite fine. O-Only if it’s okay if I—“ Laceless rested his head atop of Prince’s, staring up at the sky. Prince blushes faintly, yet allowing him to do so.

The two watch the stars as they glimmer, the occasional meteor showing up. With each meteor comes Laceless excitedly pointing it out, wishing on his lucky stars each time. They tried to point out constellations, tried to name different stars they learned about in class… up until Prince heard soft snores from beside him. Laceless had fallen asleep as the two of them stargazed, leaving Prince a little confused as to what to do. Considering he was taller, maybe he would be able to carry him inside? But… he didn’t want to move him…

“Pssst… Laceless…”

Mumbles left his mouth as an eye opened, the boy attempting to keep it open. 

“We’re gonna move inside, okay? I can open the curtain so you can look outside if it helps. Don’t need you getting a cold...!”

Laceless nodded, Prince moving away from their position and taking his hand. A small blush crossed Prince’s face once again, Laceless way too tired to realize what was going on. 

The two made it inside safely, the blanket wrapped around Laceless as he trudged in with Prince. Both plopping down on Prince’s bed, Laceless mindlessly cuddled up to Prince as they got comfy, Prince reciprocating the position without hesitation. He thought it was comfy, nothing affectionate at all. Just something friends do.

The two slept through the night, no bad dream waking Laceless up again. It’s almost like Prince’s presence acted like melatonin for him… 

Love will do that to ya.

**Author's Note:**

> AHAHA cheezy title. WOW this fic kind of sucks a little because um! ive been fighting off a fever for the past bit but yknow needing to write as an outlet will never be limited by a small bug. hope you like this softness!!!!!!!! wahoo


End file.
